


kiss it better

by notmykink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Medical Kink, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, it's basically just tooru playing sexy nurse and hajime Suffering, like very lowkey, yeah thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmykink/pseuds/notmykink
Summary: Oikawa has something special planned out for the night, and Hajime wishes it wasn'tthisspecial.





	kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 13 - i picked medical play!! lmao i was planning on something more gorey then i realised i could make it a bit more fun with over the top sexy nurse tooru and hajime just... not being into the whole play at all. in general i honestly dont think hajime would be that good at most roleplay situations haha but he'll play along for tooru! or at least.. try..  
> its like. 5am rn and i should've just written this, you know, during the day, but i was. busy. playing a game. but yeah here it is, im really sorry and i hope you enjoy anyway

When Tooru _finally_ opens the door to the bedroom, he’s clad in nothing but a tight-fitting short white dress with red linings and a cross over his chest, something that is probably supposed to resemble a nurse uniform. Oh, and a _hairpiece._ All he needs is an eyepatch and he’d look like something out of _Kill Bill,_ Hajime thinks, except this dress is somehow actually _skimpier_ and _extremely_ tight. Hajime would find it ridiculous if Tooru didn’t have such a magnificent body — perks of dating another athlete — and if he wasn’t so absolutely in love with Tooru.

“Doctor’s ready to see you,” Tooru says in his most sultry voice, leaning up against the doorframe, and Hajime decides that despite how much he loves Tooru, it’s still _sort of_ ridiculous.

“Right,” he mumbles awkwardly, clearing his throat as he walks over, letting Tooru grab him by the wrist and pull him inside the room.

It doesn’t look that different, except a bit tidied — Tooru even made the bed — and Hajime doesn’t notice anything out of the ordinary before he spots all of the things lined up straight on the dresser, sending a wave of turmoil over Hajime. What the fuck is the nail clipper doing out of the bathroom?

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to use all of it on you, it’s just for show,” Tooru whispers into Hajime’s ear when he notices his unease, instantly calming him again. Tooru moves Hajime over to the edge of the bed, instructing him to sit down before he stands up in front of him, pressing a knee between Hajime’s legs.

“Now, Iwaizumi-san,” he says, in a saccharine tone, smiling down at Hajime. “I’m gonna have to do some tests on you.”

To Hajime’s defense, he does try to keep his face straight, but _god,_ he’s not good at the whole roleplaying thing. He likes that Tooru is into trying new things in bed sometimes, he’s often pleasantly surprised even when he’s doubtful at first, but the roleplaying aspect? Too weird. He’s never had any fantasies about being groped by his nurse, and with the way Tooru is already smirking down at him, he has a feeling that this is not going to be that sexy for him. It’s not that he can’t appreciate the outfit Tooru put on — the nurse dress is a bit weird, _extremely_ tacky, but it’s still Tooru, and he’s still sexy. It’s just… the whole roleplay thing is a bit odd.

“Okay,” he says, biting his lips and hoping that Tooru isn’t going to drag it out for too long. The faster he can rip that tight thing off Tooru’s body and fuck him, the faster this whole act can be over with.

“Open your mouth,” Tooru says, pressing his knee further in between Hajime’s legs, spreading them more as he leans in over Hajime, grabbing his chin and tilting his face towards the lamplight.

When Hajime opens his mouth, Tooru leans in further, squinting as he stares down at the back of Hajime’s mouth. Hajime swallows, definitely finding this more awkward than sexy, even with the bare leg pressed between his thighs and the tight thing Tooru is wearing. “Hmm,” Tooru mumbles, as if he knows shit about what Hajime’s throat is or isn’t supposed to look like, even though Hajime is well aware that he doesn’t. He pulls back, and Hajime sighs, turning his face to the side, well aware that Tooru isn’t going to like what he says next.

“Listen, I really appreciate the dress and everything, but this is—a bit weird,” he mumbles, looking back up at Tooru slowly to make sure he didn’t offend Tooru _too_ much. Tooru gapes down at him before shaking his head, grabbing Hajime’s shoulder.

“It’s not a dress, Iwa-chan, it’s called scrubs!” Tooru says, snorting in offense at Hajime’s _enormous_ mistake. Hajime looks down at the tight, short thing Tooru is wearing, pretty sure that any nurse would be offended at being associated with this kind of outfit. It looks more like something out of an amateur porn video. He kind of likes the headband, though, it looks cute on Tooru. Not that the dress — _scrubs_ — doesn’t. It’s just a very obvious sexy costume, and Hajime knows what’s underneath well enough to know that he prefers that more.

“Let me run a few more tests, Iwaizumi-san, and then we’ll be done,” Tooru says, back in the role, before he leans down again, beginning to unbutton Hajime’s shirt. Hajime doesn’t quite mind this turn of events as much.

When Tooru pulls off the shirt, he pushes Hajime down against the bed, straddling him as he feels up his abs, his pectorals, and then his shoulders. Hajime would be embarrassed if he wasn’t used to this already by now, still oddly delighted that Tooru is this appreciative of his body, even after all these years. Well, perks of dating an athlete, Hajime thinks.

Tooru’s hands continue down his upper arms before he grabs one of Hajime’s wrists, leaning forward and raising Hajime’s hand to his mouth, pushing two of Hajime’s fingers into his mouth to the second knuckle, sucking at them while keeping his eyes fixed on Hajime.

In this position, the nurse dress — _'scrubs’_ — is sort of riding up his thigh, obviously not made to be stretched enough for him to spread his legs on each side of Hajime’s hips, and Hajime can _feel_ himself getting harder with the way Tooru is grinding down against him, the thick fabric of his jeans giving him even more friction as he tries pushing his hips upward to meet Tooru.

Tooru groans around Hajime’s fingers when Hajime pushes them in further, taking all of them until Hajime can feel the roof of his mouth and his throat tightening whenever Hajime’s fingertip slides too near the back of his mouth. He presses his tongue in between Hajime’s fingers, wetting them completely with saliva before pulling Hajime’s fingers out of his mouth, licking his lips as if they aren’t already shiny with spit, before he pushes himself off of Hajime, back to stand on the floor. He pulls down the nurse dress where it had crawled up over his asscheek. Only now Hajime realises that he isn’t wearing anything underneath.

“Right. Take off your jeans while we wait for the test results,” Tooru says, slightly out of breath, turned away from him. Hajime raises an eyebrow, but sits up and begins unbuckling his belt, eyeing Tooru as he walks over to the dresser, fiddling with some of the things he laid out.

“How long is this going to take, Oi—uh, _nurse,_ ” Hajime says after pulling off his jeans, instantly correcting himself when Tooru turns to look back at him with a pointed glare. Hajime also sees just why Tooru made such a big deal out of turning _away_ from him while walking over, spotting the tent he’s already pinching against the tight fabric when Tooru turns back, bottle of lube in hand.

“The tests are back, Iwaizumi-san,” Tooru says, completely into his role again as he turns around, walking over with confidence despite the obvious semi he’s sporting. Hajime tries to look up at his face, but with how the dress hugs his every curve and muscle, it’s pretty hard. Tooru leans in, grabbing his chin and forcing Hajime to look up at him.

“ _I said,”_ Tooru says, putting emphasis on the words, well aware that Hajime was too distracted to care about the roleplaying and obviously not satisfied, “The results have come back, and you have—” he lets go of Hajime’s chin, putting a hand dramatically on his chest, waiting for the tension to build, “—a deadly disease!”

“Oh no,” Hajime says, void of emotion.

“There’s only one cure,” Tooru says, leaning back down to face Hajime, awaiting his reply.

“Uh,” Hajime mumbles, almost embarrassed that he has to play along. “What is it?”

“My cum,” Tooru says, deadly serious, as he reaches down to the nurse dress — scrubs — pulling it up to free his cock. Hajime stares up at him.

“You’re kidding me, right?”

“Nope, you have to suck it to get out the medicine—”

“I _know_ how to give a fucking blowjob, but are you serious that—”

“Iwaizumi-san! Don’t speak back to a medical professional and do as said,” Tooru says, grabbing the base of his cock with one hand and leaning in as if leading him to it.

“You’re horrible,” Hajime says, and Tooru smiles, before he suddenly remembers something, giving Hajime the small bottle in his other hand.

“Lubricant, for the next medical procedure,” he explains, as if Hajime doesn’t know exactly what lube is for.

“Please don’t call sex a medical procedure,” Hajime says, frowning in mild discomfort. Tooru’s smile widens.

“Please do as your nurse says and suck my—uh, take your medicine,” Tooru says, reaching his now free hand up around Hajime’s neck, grabbing the short hairs at the back of his head.

Hajime sighs, looking down and opening the bottle of lube, pouring some out over his fingers and slicking them before pressing them together, heating the lube between his fingers.

“Spread your legs a bit,” Hajime says, and Tooru squints down at him, as if he’s having an inner moral fight about whether he’s supposed to obey Hajime while _he’s_ the one supposed to be in control as the nurse, but then decides to do it anyway, spreading his legs slightly, letting Hajime press a knee between his thighs.

Hajime reaches up between Tooru’s thighs, putting the lube down to his side to reach around Tooru’s thighs and grab his ass with the other hand, before he leans in, taking the head of Tooru’s cock into his mouth, sucking gently at first as he slides his lips over it. Tooru presses in a bit further, impatient, and Hajime grumbles, but opens his jaw wider to accommodate him, pressing his tongue up the underside of Tooru’s cock as he sinks in a bit deeper. He quickly gives up on holding Tooru’s ass, reaching the hand he isn’t teasing up against Tooru’s entrance and perineum already, slicking it with lube, grabbing the base of Tooru’s cock as he tries to cover it in saliva to make it easier. Tooru leans in, letting go of his cock in favor of reaching up to grab the hair at the top of Hajime’s head, letting Hajime pull him a bit off his mouth so he can press wet kisses up the side, tracing the veins with the tip of his tongue before he takes in the head again, sucking a bit more insistently this time, while pumping the rest of his length with his hand, a bit easier now that he’s slick with saliva.

After teasing the tip of his finger around the entrance for a while, Tooru seems to get a bit impatient, pressing down against Hajime’s finger, not enough to make a difference since he’s still too distracted by Hajime’s mouth around his cock. Hajime presses his finger inside anyway, slowly, feeling Tooru accommodate the single digit easily, lips curling up into a smile around the head of Tooru’s cock as he presses it up deeper, not used to fingering Tooru while standing, and it isn’t exactly practical with Tooru’s legs pressing around his hand either, making it harder. Hajime pushes in a second finger when he deems Tooru ready, feeling his hips squirm at the stretch and his fingers tightening in Hajime’s hair as Hajime takes a bit more into his mouth to make it as comfortable as possible.

Tooru pushes his hip forward, and Hajime lets him push in further, sliding his hand down to cup Tooru’s balls instead, massaging them gently as he presses in the third finger, feeling Tooru’s grip on his hair tighten until it stings slightly and his hips start jerking a bit less controlled in against Hajime, searching for more.

Hajime slides his hand up again, pumping Tooru’s cock as he sucks at the head until he comes, feeling his cock pulse inside his mouth before Hajime leans back, wiping the back of his mouth as he forces himself to swallow. Tooru looks down at him with a smirk, too controlled and self-satisfied for someone who just _came in his mouth_ , and he looks _stupid_ and _adorable_ with that nurse headband on, and Hajime is _still_ hard, with the odd aftertaste of come in his mouth, still left unsatisfied.

He curls his fingers, still inside Tooru, hitting _that spot,_ successfully making Tooru squirm and lean back.

“Haji— _Iwaizumi-san,”_ he tries, hitching for air.

“Yes?” Hajime asks, smiling up at him as he continues massaging Tooru’s prostate, well aware that he’s probably pushing it since Tooru _just_ came and should have at least a bit of time to recover.

“More tests,” Tooru says, looking down at him, expression slightly glazed over, somewhat no longer as into the role as before.

“A condom?” Hajime asks, slowly pulling out his fingers, and Tooru blinks down at him for a few moments before nodding.

“Right,” Tooru says, turning around and walking over to the dresser again, grabbing the condom that is lined up along all of the other weird equipment that Hajime _definitely_ doesn’t want in use during sex.

Tooru walks back to the bed and bows down, pulling Hajime’s boxers down and grabbing his cock at the shaft, ripping the condom package open by biting into the foil and pulling it out. Just before he’s about to roll it on, he frowns, looking down at the tip of Hajime’s already painfully hard cock. Despite how ridiculous the outfit is, he _does_ look amazing, and despite how weird the roleplaying is, Hajime _is_ ridiculously in love with him.

“What?” Hajime grumbles, when Tooru doesn’t roll on the condom immediately, leaning back impatiently.

“There’s something wrong, Iwaizumi-san,” Tooru says, suddenly back in his role.

“What the fuck are you—” Hajime begins, but Tooru raises the hand holding the condom, silencing him.

“I’ll have to kiss it better,” he says, and this time, Hajime can do nothing but stare as he smirks up at him before leaning down, pressing a wet, openmouthed kiss against the tip of his cock.

It doesn’t last long, yet Hajime can’t help but jerk up into it, desperate for friction. Tooru only tightens his hold at the shaft, leaning back and _finally_ rolling on the condom. He grabs the lube after, pouring some out over Hajime’s cock, smearing it over the condom before clicking the bottle closed again and throwing it to the side on the bed.

Standing up again, Tooru smiles down at Hajime, spreading his leg on each side of Hajime’s knees, about to straddle him. Instead, Hajime grabs him by the hip and stands up, lifting Tooru up until Tooru hikes both legs around his hips, locking together his angles and reaching his arms around Hajime’s shoulders.

“Iwa-chan, what are you—”

“I’m getting impatient,” Hajime grumbles, lifting Tooru over to the dresser, pushing all of the neatly lined up shit away from the surface and sitting Tooru down. He reaches a hand down on both of Tooru’s knees, keeping his legs spread, the dress — fucking _scrubs_ — having hiked up nicely to his hips, baring his ass and cock, pink and already hardening again. This time, Hajime doesn’t pay it any mind, but reaches down between them, situating the tip of his cock between Tooru’s asscheeks, right at the entrance. He looks up, just to see if Tooru is ready, and Tooru pulls him tighter with his arms around his shoulders, nodding slightly.

“Please,” he whispers, sounding just as desperate for it as Hajime feels, and then Hajime pushes in, slowly.

He can feel the stretch as he pushes the head in past the rim, listening for Tooru’s ragged breathing as he slowly presses in, centimeter for centimeter. Tooru whimpers slightly, and when Hajime looks up to see if he’s okay, he hikes his ankles together behind Hajime again, pushing him in further before Hajime has a chance to do anything but groan as he’s enveloped by the tight heat, bottoming out.

Hajime buries his face in the crook of Tooru’s neck, forcing himself to keep still as Tooru gets used to it, biting down into the fabric of the nurse dress, letting his nails rake over it on Tooru’s back. The dress has somehow crawled up further around Tooru’s hips, but Hajime wants it _completely_ off, would much rather just be fucking Tooru than _nurse_ Tooru in some weird costume. Tooru hums, to let Hajime know that he’s ready, and Hajime pulls out slightly before thrusting in again, setting a rhythm.

Tooru, after already having his first orgasm, is panting slightly, and the headpiece is a bit crooked, but he still looks annoyingly cute with it on, annoyingly sexy with the tight thing covering his upper body, accentuating his shoulders and pectorals perfectly. Hajime suddenly gets an idea, reaching up to open the dress at the front, forcing Tooru’s legs a bit further apart, thrusting in from a deeper angle that makes Tooru gasp when he finally hits the right spot again, sliding against his prostate with each thrust. Hajime continues opening the stupid nurse dress, with Tooru too distracted to take note, letting go of Hajime’s shoulders to lean back against the wall, arching his back as Hajime finally opens the dress, pulling it open and baring Tooru’s chest.

Hajime leans down, sucking slightly at one of Tooru’s nipples, unable to keep from smirking against it when he feel Tooru shiver at the sensation, pressing up against Hajime’s lips.

“I— _Hajime,”_ Tooru gasps, reaching a hand up to grab the hairs at the back of Hajime’s head, pulling so tightly it hurts a bit. Hajime lets his teeth graze over the nipple for a second, earning another gasp from Tooru before he teases his tongue over it in a circular motion. “Fuck, Hajime, I’m gonna—” Tooru warns him, just as he tightens around him, groaning even louder. Hajime doesn’t stop, keeping his thrusts as powerful — albeit a bit shakier as _he_ too nears his climax, helped along by Tooru tightening around his cock, making it even harder for him to hold back from coming right on the spot — and his tongue teasing Tooru’s nipple mercilessly, reaching up to play with the other one with his free hand, the other one’s fingers digging into Tooru’s side.

When Tooru comes, he leans up, grabbing Hajime’s shoulders for stability as he squirms, tightening around Hajime even more and pulling Hajime with him over the edge. Hajime bites down into Tooru’s neck, hard enough to leave a mark, earning another moan from Tooru who instead grabs him on each side of his neck, pulling Hajime up for a breathless kiss that doesn’t last long, both of them pulling back to gasp for air.

Hajime pulls out carefully after regaining his strength, tying a knot around the condom before he discards it, turning back to Tooru.

Tooru looks like an absolute mess — a beautiful one at that, Hajime must admit — with his legs still spread, the nurse dress half opened and pushed away from his chest, the lower part having crawled up over his ass, his softening cock lying over his thigh, smeared with come. The headband is still crooked and his hair is a mess, but the afterglow painting his cheeks a soft rose is something Hajime will probably never get over. The fact that _he’s_ the one leaving Tooru like this, flushed and gasping for air in pleasure.

Tooru turns to look at the side.

“You know, I spent a lot of time lining up all the equipment,” he mumbles, looking at the sad pile of stuff Hajime had pushed aside.

“It’s literally just shit from the bathroom,” Hajime says as he walks over to grab a wet wipe, returning to Tooru and wiping his own come off of him.

“It’s a part of the scene! To set the mood, Iwa-chan,” Tooru explains, pushing his lower lip out in a pout. “You’re so bad at playing along,” he complains, and Hajime raises an eyebrow, throwing the wet wipe aside when he has cleaned off the worst of it, leaning in to help Tooru take off the dress completely.

“I’m sorry, it’s just… You look good in the dress and all, it’s just—I like you better when you’re—you know, _you,”_ Hajime explains as he helps Tooru off with the dress, discarding it on the floor as he lifts Tooru back onto the bed while Tooru pulls off the headband as well and throws it onto the floor. Tooru squints up at him, cheeks growing a bit redder before he turns away, reaching a hand up to his mouth to cover his smile.

“ _Scrubs,”_ Tooru corrects him again, probably for the lack of a better answer. “I already told you it’s not a dress,” he adds.

“Right,” Hajime says, rolling his eyes as he joins Tooru on the bed, pulling the blanket up over them and letting Tooru snuggle in against his side.

“Well, you don’t _need_ scrubs to be sexy, Tooru,” he adds. Tooru yawns, pressing his face in against Hajime’s neck.

“Mmm, Iwa-chan likes me more in all of my naked glory,” Tooru mumbles against his neck, and Hajime can practically _hear_ him falling asleep.

“Well,” Hajime mumbles, choking back a yawn of his own. “Yeah, I do,” he admits, turning his head to press a head down against the top of Tooru’s head. Tooru groans against his neck, pulling him closer.

“You’re welcome for saving your life,” Tooru mumbles tiredly, and Hajime can’t help but snort.

“By making me swallow?” Hajime asks, unable to keep the disbelief out of his voice. Tooru hums in assent. “Remind me to never play along with these kinds of ideas ever again,” Hajime adds.

“You’ll do it anyway,” Tooru says, before yawning again. “Because you love me, and because the sex is amazing.” Hajime closes his eyes in disbelief at Tooru’s blatant truthfulness, unable to even argue — he’s right, Hajime probably _will_ go along with it, also as doubtful as today, but he’ll do it nevertheless.

Before he can come up with an answer, Tooru snores quietly against his throat, and Hajime reaches up, combing his fingers through Tooru’s hair calmly, letting sleep take over him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/notmykink)


End file.
